


for you

by fiax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, For my girl, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax





	for you

i never meant to fall in love, not really, not at all.

but somehow.

someway.

you happened.

you came into my life, by accident. we shouldn't even be friends, let alone lovers.

and here we are.

i'm in love.

i'm not sorry.

i'd do it all over again if i had the chance. but i'd be with you more. and earlier.

i'd kiss you more.

here.

and here.

i'd make you laugh more, _really_ laugh. the kind that makes you curl up. your eyes wrinkle, your heart sing.

i'd give you more flowers.

and write you letters.

you know i'm cliché like that.

but what we have is now, all we can do is this. so i'll stay this way.

with my silly jokes.

our stairway kisses.

and just

let

myself

f

                 a

                                    l 

                                                           l 

for you


End file.
